The present invention relates to a resonator, an ultrasonic bonding head, and an ultrasonic bonding apparatus which are suitable for bonding an electronic component to a substrate.
For example, there is an ultrasonic bonding apparatus for mounting a flip chip type electronic component to a substrate. With this ultrasonic bonding apparatus, an electronic component is vibrated by an ultrasonic wave in a state where the electronic component is depressed against the substrate, whereby bumps of the electronic component are bonded through solid phase reaction to corresponding terminals of the substrate.
This ultrasonic bonding apparatus generally includes a resonator adapted to vibrate in a state of holding an electronic component, an ultrasonic wave generating device for causing the resonator to vibrate, and a pressurizing mechanism for depressing the above resonator to a substrate side.
FIGS. 13 and 14 show conventional ultrasonic bonding apparatuses 50 and 60, respectively. The ultrasonic bonding apparatus 50 shown in FIG. 13 of those ultrasonic bonding apparatuses 50 and 60 has a resonator 53 for holding an electronic component 52 to be joined to a substrate 51 and applying vibrations to the electronic component 52, flange-like supporting members 54 which are provided on both sides of the resonator 53, respectively, and pressurizing mechanism portions 55 which are connected to both sides of the flange-like supporting members 54, respectively.
Note that reference numeral 56 in FIG. 13 designates a sucking tool portion (projection portion) for sucking and holding the electronic component 52. In addition, an ultrasonic oscillator (not shown) is connected to the resonator 53.
A groove 57 is formed throughout the entire periphery of each of the above flange-like supporting members 54. The reason for forming the groove 57 is that rigidity of each of the flange-like supporting members 54 is reduced, and the flange-like supporting members 54 are prevented from impeding the vibrations of the resonator 53.
In addition, the ultrasonic bonding apparatus 60 of FIG. 14 has a resonator 61, and a pressurizing mechanism portion 62. The resonator 61 has a vibrating member 63 holding the electronic component 52 and for applying vibrations to the electronic component 52, and a depressing member 64 being pressurized against the substrate 11 side by the pressurizing mechanism 62 in order to apply a depressing force for a substrate 51 side to the vibrating member 63.
The depressing member 64 and the vibrating member 63 described above are coupled to each other through leg portions 66, 66 which project downward from both end portions of the depressing member 64, and pin-like supporting portions 67 which are provided in lower ends of those leg portions 66, 66, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 15, the above leg portions 66, 66 are disposed so as to leave spaces between the leg portions 66, 66 and side faces 63a of the vibrating member 63.
Moreover, heretofore, a resonator in which leg portions of the depressing member are fixed to a vibrating member by screws has been proposed in addition to the above ultrasonic bonding apparatuses 50 and 60 (refer to Patent document 1 for example).
[Patent document 1] JP 2003-218164 A